Mood Swings
by Akai Naiya
Summary: This is my first DN fanfic. Please bear with me. Mello keeps going through mood swings how wiil the redhead take it? I would appreciate it alot if you reviewed. Good or bad.Thanks to those who review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any Death note. However, if I did Matt Mello would not have died.**

_Slam! _Matt listened as Mello slammed the door to their room.

Wincing at the sound of glass breaking against the cheap apartment walls. Matt put his headphones in his ears and turned the volume to his game up so that he could drown out the noise that Mello was making; not that Matt hated listening to Mello, but when it involved him yelling, he wasn't so up on it.

Moreover, at the moment Mello was yelling and hitting the walls.

Matt guessed that by the time Mello was finished throwing his fit, that there'd be holes in the walls (which wouldn't be so surprising considering that the walls were thin and so cheap that it wouldn't take much time for it to cave under the force of Mello constantly hitting it.) and broken things littering the floor, but it had become an everyday thing; Mello would come home in bad mood and tear the apartment apart and Matt would have to clean up his mess.

Matt really didn't mind cleaning up after Mello, but it always seemed like everyday Mello decided to make a bigger mess than the day before.

Matt paused his game and unplugged his headphones.

This _had_ to stop.

No matter what this could not go on any longer. This entire week Mello had come home to the apartment angry, and it was always after he went to see Near. If it was not that then it was the fact that Kira was basically controlling the world and that the odds of beating him were very thin.

Every day is struggle for life as we know it and yes, Matt understood that it was hard on Mello, but Mello wasn't the only one who was suffering.

Matt took a deep breath as he approached the bedroom door. Gently Matt knocked on the door.

_Nothing_.

Matt knocked again. Still nothing.

"_Well at least he's not throwing things or hitting the walls,"_ Matt thought with relief. Matt walked back over to his game system, unplugged the headphones, and turned it down a bit before resuming his game. After about an hour Matt heard movement in the kitchen.

"_Must be Mello." _Matt thought not turning his attention away from his game.

The blond slowly stalked into the living room where he found the redhead sitting in the floor playing determinedly at his game as always. Mello stared at Matt and watched him play. Silently Mello walked over to the designated area and sat behind the gamer. Matt unaware of Mello's presence kept playing.

"Come on! I'm almost there! A little bit farther…" Matt held the controller and began to press the keys on it as fast as he could, all the while Mello watched him from behind.

"Damn it!" Matt yelled as he slammed the controller down on the cheap-carpeted flooring. Mello smiled and began to rub Matt's shoulders.

"What the hell!" shrieked Matt like a little girl. Mello choked back a laugh and Matt quickly turned around.

"Mello, what are you doin… I mean how long have you been here!" Matt managed to choke out without so much as tripping over his words. Mello glanced at the gamer's pale face that had turned a bright red.

"Oh long enough to watch you lose." Replied Mello continuing to rub Matt's shoulders. "… and long enough to…" Mello paused and leaned forward towards Matt. Matt was unsure of what to expect next. Lately Mello had become hard to figure out, what with him PMSing about everything all the time and all the mood swings that he goes through, Matt was even surprised that he was ever able to figure him out in the first place; either that or Matt just never really took notice of his behavior until now which wasn't very likely considering he always took notice of whatever Mello did, good or bad. That was just how Matt was. You could call it obsession or you could call it devotion. Matt preferred devotion considering that's what it was, but to be honest it was a bit of both, not to mention that Matt was seriously in love with the guy.

Mello slid his hand underneath Matt's striped shirt and tweaked his nipple. Matt jerked away instantly without a moments hesitation. Right then the blond tackled him to the floor with a smirk on his face, as he forced the gamer's arms above his head.

"… I'm going to take you right here on the living room floor." Mello informed Matt as he leaned in close to the Gamer to where their lips were almost touching. Matt could feel the warmth of Mello's breath against his lips and he could smell the scent of chocolate on his breath, it was so enticing that Matt couldn't resist. Pulling one arm free from Mello's grip, Matt reached up and grabbed Mello by the hair crushed their mouths together and forced his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Matt raped the blonde's mouth until they were forced to break apart for air. Matt smiled smugly as he saw the satisfied look in the blonde's eyes.

"What's wrong Matt can't wait huh?" Mello teased as he pinned the redhead down to the floor once again.

Matt looks up at Mello and smirks.

"Why would it matter?" Matt questioned in a matter-of-fact tone. Mello looked down at him and smiled wickedly at him. Which made Mello look sexy as hell.

"Your right it doesn't matter, but I wouldn't want you trying to get away from me, now would I?" Matt smiled.

"Who said that I was going to try and get away from you?" Mello pressed his body as close to Matt's as possible and once again, Matt was nose to nose with Mello. He didn't at all mind it, but it was the overwhelming sent of Mello that got to him. It was the smell of chocolate and an over powering smell of soap and something else that at the moment was unidentifiable to Matt, but all the same it was so damn hard to resist. All Matt knew was that he wanted Mello's mouth and he wanted it now. Leaning his head up as far as it could Matt tried to connect his mouth with Mello's, but at the same time, Mello had made his move and Matt was out of luck. Mello grabbed the hem of Matt's shirt with his free hand and jerked it over Matt's head in one almost impossible motion. Mello wrapped his leather-clad legs around Matt's clad hips and leaning over to look at his prey Mello let go of Matt's arms for a slight moment. At that, instant Matt grabbed Mello by the hair and forced his mouth on his. The taste of chocolate flooded into his mouth as his tongue forced entrance into the blonde's mouth. The kiss seemed to last for ages, but just as soon as Mello tried to pull away, Matt crushed their mouths together yet again. His tongue yet again forced its entrance into Mello's mouth. As the kiss began to break apart, Matt and Mello both heard a whimper. Mello pulled away forcefully and when they were apart, Mello looked at Matt odd. Matt blushed.

That whimpering was him.

Mello got up off Matt and decided to sit beside him for the time being. Matt sat up and gave his lover an odd sideways glance.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked turning so that he was facing Mello. Mello turned and glanced at him.

"What do you mean?" Questioned Mello.

"I thought we were…" Matt paused and turned his reddening face away. Mello let out a sigh.

"You were mewing again. I hate it when you mew like that." Mello cut him off short.

"Since when?" Demanded Matt turning to look at Mello's face, which was more serene looking than annoyed almost relieved.

"Since now. Gosh it's so annoying!" Complained Mello in a half sighing kind of way if it were even possible. Matt grabbed his discarded shirt from beside him and slipped it back on over his head. Digging in his pants pocket Matt pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Mello watched as Matt pulled out a cancer stick and lit it.

"Well then please forgive me." Matt shot back sarcastically. Mello rolled his eyes and turned his face away from Matt's. Matt took a long drag on his cigarette before he spoke.

"What now?" Mello looked at Matt for a second and leaned forward in his face. Matt took another long drag on is cigarette.

"Matt don't move!" Directed Mello leaning forward even more. Before Matt could even react, Mello grabbed him under the chin lightly, and pulled him in close and locked their lips. Mello slightly opened his mouth and Matt followed his lead. After a few moments, Matt pulled away.

"Wait a minute Mello I thought you said…" "Who cares about what I said. Do you want me or not?" Mello interrupted. Matt looked at the blond in disbelief.

"Yes I do want you, but only if I actually _get_ you." Matt replied very serious. Mello grabbed the boy's crotch.

" Does this prove it to you?"

**The ending sucks. Please review.**


End file.
